


A Line in the Sand

by AwatereJones



Series: Billionare Bears [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Ianto is in full cub now, fat and feeling unattractive. Nothing fits, things poke out and Jack is so busy these days it feels like he hardly sees him. The last thing he needed was Jack's old friend Gwen calling in to stir the pot. What is her hidden agenda? Will Jack realise in time or will Ianto's polite nature get the better of him? Jack had better wake up.





	1. pop

Time seemed to tick slowly then speed up like someone had turned the dial up.

Ianto stood with mild amusement as he stared at his naked self in the bathroom's full length mirror, the bump now obvious without the clothing Ianto was artfully choosing each day. Jack chose this moment to wander in and he froze as he saw Ianto in all his glory, his hands gently stroking the cub as his flaccid dick hung beneath the bump.

He looked so pretty.

Ianto's fur patch had always crept up to his belly button but now there was a definite inch of pale skin between the button and beginning of that soft thatch Jack loved to rub his face in.

"OK sweetling?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "She's being an active cubbie today."

"Yeah?" Jack rushed over to kneel and place his face against the bump, rewarded with a kick and he laughed gently as he kissed his unborn. Teddykin know. Don't ask me how but they know if it is a boy or girl. They are very secretive about it but it is said that they 'hear' their cub in their dreams.

"My shirts don't fit" Ianto said after a while, his hand absently stroking Jack's hair, his beloved totally lost in their child's attentions.

"I'll get some more, I will get several sizes up sweetheart" Jack promised, "Anything else you need?"

"To go out" Ianto pouted, then sighed. "Sorry. I am just going stir crazy."

"I'll see what I can do" Jack promised, "I'll take to your GrandTad, yeah? We will sort something, I promise."

"I love you" Ianto said dreamily as Jack kissed him, his hands rubbing both bump and wonderland beneath.

"Gods, I want you" Jack sighed making Ianto feel as pretty as he truly was.

"You will be late for the meeting, go on" Ianto whispered, "Being me home gifts."

Jack grinned, stole another kiss and was gone.

Ianto dressed in the large robe that was comfy, warm and a lovely dark shade of red. He wandered to the bed Jack had carefully made before leaving as he knew Ianto would otherwise and settled for a wee snooze.

Voices woke him and he stretched wondering if Jack had forgotten something. He rose and went to pad into the main room when he realised it was a woman's voice. Someone unknown to him and he backed away with surprise. Jack hadn't told him there would be a visitor and he knew he hated surprises like that.

Since the cub had started to show Ianto had become quite reclusive, as is their way.

Nesting.

Ianto dressed, choosing the black PJ style clothing that hid the bump Jack called his Ninja Gear and returned to the main room where a woman sat swinging on a stool by the counter talking to Francine.

"Darling!" Mama Francine lit up as Ianto shuffled in, "Smoothie?"

"Yes please Mama" he said softly as he looked at the woman who was swinging to look at him with open interest, her long hair dark and shiny. Her bosom ample and obviously not shy, her hips comely and her smile wide. A gap. Huh. It was her eyes that held him, their gaze both calculating and strangely full of amusement.

"Well now" she turned to face him fully, "Look at you. Where the hell did he find another one, tell me you are not a clone."

"You knew Jack's husband?" Ianto asked as he sat in his chair, settling and adjusting the clothing until Francine rushed over to lay a blanket around him, fussing softly.

"I knew him well, we went to school together. You could say I introduced them. Back in my crazy uni days" she laughed, "God, it was so long ago."

"Time is relative" Ianto shrugged, "Some things seem yesterday, others already faded."

"My god, you even sound like him" she snorted, "That's the sort of thing he would say."

"I'm Ianto" he said after a moment, "And you?"

"Oh. Gwen" she said gaily, "Gwen Cooper. Hi."

"Well, hello Gwen. Did Jack know you were calling?" Ianto asked as he accepted the smoothie Francine was handing him, "He didn't say."

Well I am sure he doesn't tell you everything" she snorted, "Jack plays things close to his chest and I know he doesn't do pillow talk."

Ianto's smoothie froze, his mouth open to take the straw as he looked at her and he lowered it gracefully, leaning back to regard her. She didn't know who he was.

Ianto smiled softly as he wondered exactly how well she knew Jack, his inner bear warning him she might be a problem.

"You sound like you know him well enough" Ianto prompted.

"Yes, should do" she laughed and then confirmed Ianto's concern, "We had a thing. How do you think he met my roommate and fell for him?"

Ianto swallowed thickly as his bear growled softly.

He was right.

She was a threat.


	2. mine

Ianto tried to remain calm, even as his inner bear told him of different ways to kill her with minimal mess. He knew some of the problem was hormones so he tried to ignore the desire to retaliate to her open show of challenge.

"So, I take it he pays you well" she said as she took in the clothing and the gold watch on his wrist, "Jack did always reward those who served well."

"And you?" Ianto asked softly.

"Oh, yes" she snorted, "That's why I am here. Start of the new school term, Anwen needs a summer uniform."

"Anwen?"

"Yes, my daughter" Gwen said with a dip of her head, "Jack is always dotting. Such a good provider for his family."

Again the bear roared but the Welsh mind was listening intently and caught something in her words, "Yes. Ever the dotting Uncle."

Gwen blinked with surprise at being called out and then she laughed softly, "Yes. Jack is her Godfather. Well picked."

Ianto smiled silently.

"You didn't think her his did you?" Gwen's eyes grew large with fake horror, "Oh no. Jack is not exactly the paternal type."

Now the inner bear was relaxing as he chuffed softly. She didn't know Jack at all.

"Well, I am sure he tries his best" Ianto said with a gentle smile, "If she looks like her Mama she must be a sweetling."

Gwen beamed as she produced pictures and Ianto made appropriate noises as he looked at a small girl about three or four years old. No mistaking the mother, the little girl's teeth showing a gap already. No recent ones?

"So, have you been in his employ long?" Gwen asked as she slid the pictures away.

"Oh. I don't work for him" Ianto said with the same fake smile she had employed earlier, "No. Nothing as crass as that. After all, what would that make me? A whore?"

Gwen blinked.

"No, no" Ianto laughed gaily as he picked up the smoothie again, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about the viper in his nest now he knew her venom was harmless to him, "I ask, he provides. Like you said, such a god provider for his family."

Gwen was now on the back foot and it showed as she looked around the room and noticed for the first time that the portraits of Jack and his partner were different. It was not Ifan who stared back, but Ianto. The subtle differences now apparent as the young man opposite canted his head.

"Where are you staying while in town?" he asked.

"Ah, hadn't thought about it. Will book in somewhere once I've seen Jack" she said and Ianto heard the unspoken 'once I have money' in her voice. Ah. "I used to stay here."

"Well, you must stay here, Mama? Can you make up the spare suite for Gwen? Jack will love to catch up and I will enjoy some company" Ianto smiled sweetly at Gwen who was now staring at him as she heard the power in his voice.

Like he was in charge.

Ianto pressed a button and Rhys entered, seeing Gwen and huffing with open surprise.

"Gwen?" he said as he came to stop by Ianto, "You are looking nice."

"Thank you Rhys" she said as she looked away, dismissing him.

"Rhys, Gwen is staying the night so if she has a vehicle in the garage could you bring up her bags?" Ianto tasked and Rhys bowed in Teddykin custom before turning to leave, Gwen frozen as she observed the ancient custom of a servant bowing to a master.

Ianto turned back and smiled sweetly, "Mama will cook something special. I am so looking forward to some dinner conversation. Jack must have such stories. Well, you know how he loves to brag."

Gwen watched the bags go into the other room and looked back at Ianto, the question clear and he sipped his smoothie with hidden glee.

She couldn't work out where Ianto slept as it was a two bedroom penthouse. If she was being given the spare room then he must... her eyes widened as it slowly dawned on her that he warmed Jack's bed every night, not just when Jack wanted.

"Hey baby" Jack called out as he entered laden down with gift bags, "I might have bought the store. Don't scold me now sweetling."

Jack looked up and saw Gwen, "Gwennie!"

He rushed to hug her and then released her to turn to Ianto, kneeling to kiss him gently, the affection strong as he stroked Ianto's cheek, "Hey baby. Sorry I was so long I hurried back. Do you like Gwen?"

Ianto smiled softly at his mate and Jack saw a small twitch that told him Gwen was shit-stirring as usual but the bear had her by the tail. "Good."

He rose and pointed to the bags on the floor "I went a bit mad with clothing love. I want you to have everything."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto purred, "I already have everything I need. I have you."

"Yes" Jack sighed dreamily as he knelt once more for a kiss, "All yours."

Ianto didn't have to look to know she was seething.

His bear was poking his tongue at her with glee.

All his baby!


	3. wake up Jack, storm's a brewing boy

"Sweetling?" Jack called softly as his mate rummaged around in the wardrobe making tutting noises. "Ianto? I think the door to Narnia was boarded up my love."

"Ha ha" Ianto said with a snort, pulling out a nice shirt that had always been too swimmy. This might fit.

"Yan, I just purchased an entire bloody boutique for you!" Jack spluttered as his love held up the old shirt and pouted. "Why bother with that when there are all these bags to sort!"

"Cariad!" Ianto turned to him, rolling his eyes while letting his wee bump protrude more knowing Jack's eyes would drop to it with an eager grin, "I have to go through them. Categorise them, colour code them and accessorise. Don't be silly!"

Jack grinned, watching Ianto turn back to the mirror as the scars on his body were a stark reminder of his past pains, the boxer shorts sitting under the bump like a black silky skirt.

"You could just come to dine like that" Jack said with a sultry growl, "I would eat anything off you."

Ianto blushed, ducking his head, "Thank you Daddy."

"Well, I will go annoy Gwen, you come on out when you feel comfortable" Jack said with a smile, "Remember your grandfather won't care what you wear as long as you bring the bump."

Ianto sighed knowing that was not true at all. Ifan would crow, roar challenge all at the same time as he was paraded about the restaurant, everyone else being reminded of whose bloodline he was adding to.

The fact Gwen was going with them also a worry as Ifan would see the same thing Ianto had. An interloper vying for a place next to the Bear. The only comfort would be the realisation that there was more than one bear in the mix, making Ianto smile as he wondered how long it would take before she worked out she was Goldilocks.

Sniggering softly, he managed a pair of Jack's trousers, the large shirt and a waistcoat left flapping open. Enough for Ifan to croon over, yet not overstated.

Ianto exited and waited for praise, then his smile faded as he watched Gwen stand with her hair held up, simpering as Jack placed a necklace around her neck and worked the clasp.

"thank you love" she sighed, "My nails make it so hard to do the clasp."

Jack finished connecting it all and let it drop, his hands sliding to her shoulders affectionately before dropping away and she turned to face Ianto, her look of satisfaction telling him she had been watching his reflection in the glass windows.

"Cariad?" Ianto said softly, waiting for Jack to reach back for him but Jack was lifting the fur coat to help Gwen into it and Ianto felt himself bristle as he was challenged again, her grin at him as she slipped her arms in and then turned to Jack to kiss his cheek.

"Coming pet?" she called back over her shoulder to Ianto, then she laughed as she skipped towards the door and Jack slowly turned to see his mate's anger for the first time.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stalked past, brushing past Jack without a word and standing as far from Gwen as he could in the elevator. Jack entered and Gwen reached out to push the button for the parking garage, turning to gush at Jack, "Been so long since we went out together. Think there will be any dancing tonight?"

"Ah, any dancing will be with Ianto" Jack corrected her and she laughed as she pushed at him as if he were joking.

They got to the car and Jack opened the door, Gwen sliding in with a soft smile as Ianto stood back with an angry glower. Jack looked at him with confusion, then Ianto got in, again sliding to the far end of the seat so Jack was not touching him.

Jack got in to sit next to his mate and he felt the anger through their bond, turning to Ianto, "Gwen is a dear friend and I only see her once or twice a year. Let's have a nice evening love, yeah?"

Ianto looked at him with confusion, then realised Jack could not see what was happening. Typical Alpha blindly cruising along at a higher altitude. Ianto sighed and smiled, letting Jack clutch his hand.

Gwen reached out and lad her hand on Jack's knee, leaning forward so her breasts strained against the fabric of her dress, "Maybe he's tired. Did sleep a lot today though. Does he have a job or do you keep him?"

Ianto waited.

Jack laughed.

Ianto pulled his hand from the clutch and folded both of them into his lap as he glared at her. She grinned triumphantly back as Jack's laughter faded and he blinked, turning to look at Ianto then Gwen as it finally started dawning on him that there was something going on he hadn't been aware of.

Ianto looked ready to bite her head off.

He could practically hear him growling.


	4. hindsight

They got to the restaurant and Jack slid out to stand by the door and offer his hand, Gwen seizing it and pulling him towards the restaurant as Ianto sat with one leg out of the limo with a look of shock. Rhys looked at Jack's retreating back and then at Ianto who was pulling his leg back into the car.

"Take me back home" Ianto said softly to the driver, then looked up at Rhys, "Nobody likes to be the third wheel here. Let him know if and when he notices me gone that I was looking forward to his arm around me, not her."

Rhys slammed the door and glowered, then nodded to the driver who shrugged and turned the car for home. Rhys then stormed up the path and pushed past the bouncers who knew this one well enough to step aside.

Ifan stood inside the doors with Jack and Gwen politely greeting the woman, turning as the door opened with the expectation of seeing Ianto.

"He's gone home" Rhys said shortly, "You left him there in the car. Walked away when he is feeling so vulnerable. You left me there to protect him and apparently I am not Ted enough for the dark walk to the door. He wanted me to tell you he expected that arm she is clinging to around him. Not her. You are my boss and my friend but right now you are not my Alpha."

Rhys stalked off as Jack gaped as him and then turned to look down at the red talons clinging to his arm.

"Gwen?" he asked slowly, "Have you been teasing Ianto?"

"No" she snorted, "Just having fun. If he can't take a joke then he needs to remember who is paying his salary, doesn't he!"

Jack blinked, then reared back as Ifan took a sharp intake of breath and let out a low rattling growl that had several others in the foyer stopping and moving with speed in the other direction.

"Did you just call my grandchild a rent boy?" he snarled, his teeth elongating as he spoke and Gwen saw the strength and power of an old Alpha.

She blinked and looked at Jack who was face palming as he mentally kicked himself for not being clearer with her and putting his mate in a position of being treated as a lower rank.

"Gwen. Ianto is my mate. My Teddykin Mate. He is pregnant with our first cub, that's why he is so self-conscious and sleeping a lot. He's hibernating as many do while in cub. This was his first night out since we were attacked and he was almost killed by his clan who disapprove of us. Tell me you did not belittle or harm his fragile bear right now" Jack pleaded, desperate to be told Ianto was just tired, "Please Gwen. You've not been slapping him down like you used to with Ifan. Please. You were respectful of him in our den right?"

She blinked.

"Ah Christ!" Jack took off outside, finding Rhys climbing into a cab and he got in as well, knowing he deserved the glare from Rhys as he gave the address and they raced home.

Ianto's clothing was dumped on the floor of the bedroom and there was just a lump in the bed as Ianto had rolled himself in the bedding like a slug and Jack could not tell where his head was, actuallyâ€¦he was unsure if he could breathe. Jack looked around and the bags of clothing had been thrown into a corner unopened, more clothing that had been on the bed thrown in top.

"What's going on" Francine demanded as Jack closed the door and retreated, "He came in here with a face like thunder and started growling and slamming things about in there. I tried to go in and he told me he wanted to be alone, his tummy hurt."

"Gwen" Jack said shortly, "I didn't realise. She has been needling and digging all day. I thought they would get along, be friends. It never occurred to me that she would challenge him or try to stake some sort of predatory claim to me behind my back. We've been friends for years, I bloody love her like a sister."

"And I love you too" Gwen said in the doorway, "I was only having fun. I thought...I mean he looks so much like him. I thought he was one of those designer pets, ya know?"

Jack's hand around her throat was unexpected and chillingly cold as he slammed her back against the wall, "I have killed for him. Would die for him. He is mine. I am his. Don't you get it? He is not a fucking pet, he is my heartbeat! That is why I loved Ifan, I know that now. Because of their similarities. We are destined. We have always been together, in each lifetime. Always and forever. Ianto is my equal!"

Ianto moved in the bedding as he heard the thump followed by the loud growl as Jack roared into her face and he hoped there was spittle. Sticking in her fucking hair. Bitch.

He knew he was being a child, knew he shouldn't blame Jack but his hormones were raging, the cub was growing and he was so bloody tired. Teddykin hibernate while in cub, they don't go swanking about to lunches, dinners and parties.

Ianto felt shame for being annoyed, his hands rubbing his cub as he assure her he was not angry at her, only the stupid arsehat out there.

Jack slumped on the sofa as he caught it, the anger and sorrow.

They had come so far an in one evening he had hurt him all over again.

Jack kicked the coffee table and it flew across the room missing Gwen by inches to lodge in the wall like a modern art instillation.

She realised a little too late that she had gone too far.


	5. MINE

Ianto was finished sulking so he sought Jack in his office where he knew he needed to reassert Jack as the Alpha. Giving up Gwen would cost Jack and he knew it. He needed to remind him who he was here for, adjust his sights as it were.

"Ianto!" Jack said as he walked in, "Baby I am so sorry, I feel like shit. I should have..."

He leaned over Jack and kissed him hungrily, leaning his weight against him.

"That's enough, Ianto," he gasped, sitting back in his chair. "Gods, I am trying to appologise here."

He may have healed their bond, but now, he was left still very much aroused with a pulsating dick that was aching for release. Damn these hormones. He gripped Jack's leg as his eyes travelled up his body, finding Jack's gaze locked on his as he shifted to kneel between his legs. "Show me."

Jack's eyes darkened as Ianto ran his hands up his jean-encased legs. The muscles in his legs clenched tight as Ianto reached the growing bulge in Jack's pants. His eyes didn't leave Jack's as he made quick work of his jeans.

"Ianto," his voice strained as he reached inside of his jeans, grasping his length, and brought it out. A sigh released from Ianto at the sight of his thickened length.

A growl escaped Jack's throat as Ianto caressed his thick cock with his hand. He leaned forward, running his tongue along his long length, tasting him.

Ianto groaned, sliding the mushroom tip of his thick cock into of his mouth as he continued to run his hands along him.

Jack's hands threaded their way into Ianto's hair as he took him deeper inside of his mouth.

"Fuck," he growled as he continued his sensual assault on him.

Ianto felt his core clench as he began to thrust his hips, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. Ianto's hand tightened its grip as he continued to stroke him in perfect rhythm with his mouth.

Jack leaned back in his chair with a hiss as Ianto cradled his testicles with his free hand. They drew up close to his body signalling that he was close.

He continued to fuck Ianto's mouth and he loved every moment of the feel and the salty taste of him. With each thrust of his hips, he sucked harder and tightened his grip. His own dick throbbed, his arse aching to be stretched and filled by him.

"Stop," Jack gasped.

He pulled him gently by his hair as his cock slowly slid out of his mouth.

Ianto sat back on his heels, waiting, as he stood. Ianto reached for him again, not ready to be done with him yet "I need seeing to Daddy."

Jack reached down with his hand and helped him stand. Jack gazed down at him and his heart skipped a beat as he trailed his fingers lightly along his jaw line.

Jack gripped the bottom of Ianto's loose night shirt, lifting it over his head, displaying his small yet heavy breasts. He tweaked the left nipple as he crushed his mouth to Ianto's. He dominated Ianto with his kiss, coaxing his tongue to duel with his as he gripped his neck, holding him steady against him as he finished disrobing him, leaving him totally naked for him to see.

Ianto could feel the moisture seep out of his core as he looked his fill. Every inch of his body tingled as Jack's eyes travelled up his body. He was practically trembling and Jack hadn't even touched him yet.

Jack took Ianto's hand and guided him over to the couch, leaning him over the arm of the oversized leather couch so bump hung.

"Spread your legs," Jack murmured, directing him.

Ianto excitedly followed his directions, unable to catch his breath since his heart was pounding away in his chest.

He felt open and exposed, waiting for him in this position. Ianto anticipating grew as she stood there, waiting for him, causing his dick to leak even more.

The cool air in the room caused him to shiver, goosebumps spread along the back of his legs as she waited. Ianto could feel him kneel behind him.

He began his slow torture by tickling his twitching entrance with one finger. He slowly dipped it inside of his centre, eliciting a moan from Ianto. He nipped an arse cheek with his teeth as Ianto wiggled, waiting for him to do more.

"Hold still," he said, nipping him again with his sharp incisors.

"I can't help it," Ianto gasped. The expectation of what was to come almost killed him. His bump grew heavy and he could feel moisture coat the inside of his thighs.

Every inch of him tingled and his dick twitched leaving smears on his thighs like a snail trail, waiting for the Alpha to put him out of his misery.

Ianto moaned, as he felt a second finger slide inside of him. Spreading his legs as wide as he could, he presented himself to him completely.

Ianto silently cursed as his arse literally throbbed, waiting with anticipation, for Jack to push his massive cock inside of him.

Ianto jerked as he felt Jack's mouth cover his anus from behind. He gripped both of Ianto's legs, holding them in place as his tongue dove inside of him.

"Ahhâ€¦" Ianto almost screamed as he repeatedly sucked on his ball sack, tugging on it gently.

He continued his assault on his arse, rotating between sucking and licking him. Ianto's legs continued to tremble and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold this position. If he fell over dead right now, she would die satisfied.

Ianto's nails gripped the couch as Jack spread his arse cheeks apart to allow him to run his tongue from his balls to his anus, circling his dark hole with his tongue.

Ianto's body literally vibrated under his touch. Ianto's nipples were hard as diamonds as they pushed into the couch. He stood balanced on his tiptoes, trying to ensure the Alpha could reach every aspect of his that he wanted.

Jack took Ianto's dick into his mouth, at the same time he felt a pressure from his anus as Jack slid his thumb inside of his dark hole.

Ianto let loose a scream as he went into a sensation overload.

Waves of his orgasm crashed through him, over and over just as his body went limp.

It took everything that Jack had to stand.

Ianto whimpered as Jack slicked his arse and then teased with the head of his erection. He slid his cock slowly inside of him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fed Ianto every inch of him.

"Oh. My. Goddess," Ianto groaned as Jack continued.

Ianto's slick walls gripped him and he had to pause for a second. Ianto rotated his hips and he had to grip them to hold him in place. Never before had his body reacted like this. He breathed in deep, trying to keep his body from shooting off too early.

"Don't do that," Jack hissed with a soft slap to Ianto's arse, about to lose what little control that he had left as well. He continued until he was fully seated deep within Ianto.

His dick fit perfect inside of Ianto's tight sheath. Ianto sat up on his elbows, shifting their position where they were joined. It seemed as if the new position allowed him to slide further inside. He pulled out and thrust deep, slamming into Ianto, losing the last shred of his control.

His thrusts were hard and deep as he continued to assault his hole with his aching cock. They both moaned simultaneously as Ianto shifted his hips. Jack's breath came quick as a tingling sensation gathered at the base of his balls as Ianto met him for every motion. His fingers found their way to Ianto's hair and gripped tightly as he continued to pound away inside of him.

Jack let loose a roar as he spewed his release inside of Ianto as his arse milked him.

As Ianto collapsed he felt Jack plaster himself along his back, the breath on the back of his neck punctuated with a loving nip.

Ianto's eyes slid to the doorway and met Gwen's.

She had little sense and now as Jack raised his head to look at her as well, she realised she had gone too far as the bump was glaringly prominent.

Checkmate bitch!

Perfect.


	6. I am Tad hear me Roar...bitch

Rhys had obviously narked to Mama Francine and Jack was sitting morosely at the table as Francine slammed lumpy porridge in front of him and huffed, then stormed off.

Gwen sat and waited to see what she got, not as surprised as she should have been as toast got slammed down in a rack with condiments telling her she was clearly to sort the rest of it. Her ears were still ringing from the roar as Jack had risen from Ianto and pursued her to her bedroom where she had locked the door and for the first time she had felt real fear in the presence of this man. She sat now trying to work out how to fix the mess she was in, her meal ticket not only in flames but the smouldering glare was telling her the ash was long since cold.

Ianto exited the bedroom and the first thing Jack registered was one of the new outfits. It was a flowing white tunic that emphasised the usually hidden bump and Jack felt a twist in his gut as he saw how damned handsome Ianto looked as he slid into his chair and looked directly at him.

A challenge.

Jack accepted it and lowered his gaze, a rare thing for an Alpha to do and Gwen's spoon clattered as she dropped it into her bowl but Ianto ignored her as he turned his head to look at Francine. Jack looked back up and watched the curve of Ianto's jaw move as he clenched his teeth, then relaxed.

"Gwen, stop staring at my mate" Jack said calmly, "He looks handsome for me, not you. Avert your gaze or I will gouge your eyes out with this spoon. Why are you even still here?"

"Because she doesn't have money yet" Ianto turned back and smiled softly as he answered his mate, the night before forgiven as he let his hand fall open for Jack to grasp.

Francine arrived with a bowl of fresh fruit and a kiss for his forehead, "Pancakes darling?"

"Yes please mama" he smiled softly, finally looking at Gwen.

"Well. You scrub up well," Gwen muttered and Ianto canted his head as Francine slammed down the jug of juice, the liquid splashing up and over Gwen.

"Oops" she snarled, "Better go scrub up, yourself!"

Jack started to laugh as the tension eased and Ianto calmly picked up the now half full jug and poured himself a drink before replacing it in the puddle.

"I have considered things" Ianto said slowly, like speaking to a child, "You come to ask for money for your child yet Jack never sees her. Why do you not bring her?"

Gwen blinked.

"As I am his mate, the bearer of HIS child I think that he should see his godchild before issuing any more cheques, after all she is old enough to tell him what she wants, is she not?" Ianto reached for a grape and settled back as Gwen gaped like a goldfish and Jack nodded.

"My precious one is right" Jack agreed, "I've not seen her since she was two years old."

"that's when the custody papers went though Cariad" Ianto said with that same calm, the one that had fallen since his Poppy had called him that morning, "Seems the sweet wee thing lives with her father, his wife and their two children. Gwen sees her each birthday and Christmas. Well, can. You don't though, do you Gwen. Apparently the poor wee thing doesn't even know you anymore."

Jack looked between them with growing alarm, then he felt the anger as his brain finally registered that he was being played.

"How did you get all the photos then?" he asked.

"They send them to her, each month they send photos but she never responds" Ianto sighed, "Well, there are the demands for money if they don't want a scene. They pay her almost as much as you to avoid upsetting the wee one."

"How can you be sure" Gwen snarled, "Lies, and you believe it."

"Watched the CCTV footage of you smashing the car windows and attacking the car with the little ones inside it with their mother" Ianto's grin was feral now, "You can be clearly be heard screaming that you were going to kill them all if you didn't get your money."

"Gwen, I think you need to go now" Jack said with a sickening grimace.

"They were thrilled to hear about you, wee one remembers you Cariad" Ianto continued like there was no problem at the table, "She has a school play coming up, I said we would love to watch. They are excited as apparently they don't have much family of their own. I said we would fill the place with cheerleaders."

"She is my child" Gwen bristled.

"Actually she isn't" Ianto challenged, "The surrogate, your sister provided the egg. You were unable to as the drugs in your system never lowered to a safe level. You never adopted her so she is your niece really."

"Ianto..."

"No Jack. This is my Den. Mine! I love you, you are my Alpha and my mate but let us not forget I can speak for myself. I am a grown arse man and a strong bear. I do not want this woman here. I do not like what I have seen" Ianto said with his hand still clutching Jack's squeezing gently "I want you. You. Always. No one else, no distractions. I will see her socially, be civil if you want me to but I do not want her in my den again. Mine."

"You are making this a line in the sand Sweetling?"

Ianto smiled, his hand softening in Jack's grasp as his thumb brushed over Jack's knuckles.

"There will always be a line between us and the world outside this den my lovely Cariad." Ianto purred, "You and me, our cub. Here. Safe. Mine. In here, I am our cub's last line of protection. This is my Den. My decision. You protect us all from the outside world. You are my Cariad."

Gwen knew when she was beaten and she rose to pack.

Jack didn't even acknowledge her leaving the table.


	7. still distension in the air ... or .... Bitch left a bad smell

It was like a rebirth.

Ianto finally felt at peace with his life, not just where he was but with what he had left behind. After all, if not for his past he would not be here now. Sitting in the window as the sun streamed in on his uncovered bump.

Jack entered and stopped, Rhys walking into him as Ianto lay on the chaste lounge with his shirt gathered up on his chest and the little bump gleaming in the beam of light. Ianto's' eyes were closed and you might think him asleep if not for his fingers gently stroking at the edge of the bump.

"Hey Sweetling" Jack crooned as he took a knee and leaned in to kiss the bump next to the wee belly button.

"Hello Cariad" Ianto said sleepily, "Our little beast has been busy today, I hoped the warmth would calm it as I really don't want a hot bath just yet."

"No, you promised I could wash Bumpy tonight" Jack crooned, kissing again as Ianto hummed, his fingers carding through Jack's hair.

Rhys felt like an interloper and wondered if he should back out when Ianto spoke, "Hello Rhys. Would you like to feel Bump move? Little beast is kicking like mad in here."

Rhys looked at Jack for permission as any bear knows touching an Alpha's mate in cub was a death sentence if not permitted and Jack nodded and then Rhys hustled over and knelt, letting his hands rest on the bump with a gentle affection, then he laughed as he felt movement.

"That's Uncle Rhys" Jack crooned, "Yeah. He will teach you to drive as I will not have the calm patience, he will also smuggle you things and probably drive you to prom and be you a boy or a girl in there he will walk behind you on every date with a shotgun. Yeah, he will."

"I feel that it is a girl" Ianto said softly, "More and more I see a little girl running into your arms, her ribbons loose and her long skirts flowing. Bare feet and your huge smile. Bluest of blue eyes."

Jack smiled as he rubbed the bump, "They say Teddykin used to dream of their young before they were born, the bond so strong."

"Maybe, the more I fiddle with the nursery, the more pink and white ruffle I seem to pull in" Ianto yawned and Jack kissed bump once more before rising and kissing Ianto's lips. "She is quite girly."

"Gwen is gone, I need to settle some things and then I want us to have a meal together a real one that does not involve games" Jack said as he walked from the room and Ianto sat up with surprise, feeling the sting in the words as he wondered if Jack was angry with him or her.

Bumpy undulated, feeling its Dam's worry and Ianto soothed with a soft whisper, his hands reaching to soothe as well.

He went to the bedroom and laid the things on the bed, checking labels and washing instructions as he categorised good, bad and plain fucking ugly.

By the end of the exercise he had a wardrobe that would see him for at least three more sizes that he felt confident to wear, the silky night shirt that was huge was surprisingly sweet and after he considered for a while he left it on top.

He went out and sat, Jack joining him as well as Rhys and again Ianto wondered if he was a chaperone so harsh words had a chance to fade before they were said so he looked down at the plate of salad and chicken with a hard lump in his throat.

Jack was still annoyed about Gwen. Ianto did not feel any anger about himself and realised his mate was hurting over the betrayal. He had cared for her deeply. He felt shame in what happened, Alphas do not take shame well.

Ianto pushed the food around and Jack growled softly, urging him to take a mouthful to please as Rhys tried to keep a conversation about baby things going, Jack interested to learn about front packs and such.

Ianto stayed silent.

Then Jack reached across and patted Ianto's' hand softly, "You OK sweetling?"

Ianto nodded, smiling wanly at him, "Just not hungry."

Jack sighed, his annoyance showing again as he pointed at the bump, "You might not be but Bumpy needs it, OK?"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled again and ate some more.

Then Jack rose, "I have things to do."

"And I have a Rolls to polish" Rhys said happily.

Ianto looked up as he realised they were looking at him so he smiled, "And I have wonderful new clothes to hang and admire."

Finally Jack smiled.

It was a start.


	8. better

Ianto felt the Den change, shift and settle as whatever Gwen had changed was wiped clean.

Jack had been beyond hurt and Ianto now knew it was Gwen he has annoyed with, not him. Ianto tried to make things happier around the place, not only more noise and light but baby things started getting left where Jack could find them.

Booties.

Jack gushed over them for almost half an hour thinking he was unwatched as he sat holding him in his hand.

Then came a onesie that proclaimed its future wearer to be "Daddy's Little Monster" and Jack squealed as he ran to show Francine, gushing that his little cubbie would look so cute.

Then Ianto found a prefect little Teddy Bear hat.

He waited all day on the courier and was so relieved Jack didn't hear the bell as Rhys answered and brought it up, gushing quietly as Ianto opened it, then a voice had them turning, the hat shoved behind Ianto's back with a guilty look.

"What are you two up to?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" Rhys answered a beat too fast and Jack raised his eyebrows.

Ianto brought the hat around to his bump, laying it on it as he watched his Mate go ga-ga.

Ianto smiled as Jack snatched it up and laughed, placing it on his fist like the hand was a puppet, then feeling the softness by rubbing his face in it.

"I don't know why you were being so secretive" Jack laughed, "it's lovely, but why the size of the box?"

Ianto silently removed the adult version and watched his mate stall completely.

"I got two bigs, so when we have our first family portraits done we can have a teddy bear one for all of us too" he whispered.

"Oh baby" Jack laughed, "Clever."

Ianto pouted for a kiss, then he leaned into Jack for comfort. Things had been awkward, he hadn't liked it but he felt stronger than ever.

"My family" Ianto said softly.

"I was thinking of a baby shower" Jack said softly, "Your GrandTad is going mad wanting to see you and fuss so what if we have it here? I know you want to stay in, your hibernation in effect so how about we invite him and some of the others here. Yeah?"

"OK" Ianto smiled, pleased at the idea of letting him stay in, then he rose to see what he should wear. Jack followed him through to the bedroom and looked around.

"Are you happy here?" Jack asked, "Do you want the boat?"

"Iâ€¦I don't know" Ianto turned with surprise as it hadn't occurred to him to ask for anything like that, pleased to be wherever Jack was. As if realising Jack smiled.

"Darling, I've been working hard so I can step back more" Jack crooned "For the reminder of the cubbing I will stay with you, wherever you want to be."

"I just want to be with you" Ianto explained, "All I want is your arms."

"Well, happy here?" Jack repeated.

"Well, I don't know" Ianto frowned, "The boat sounds nice but I don't know. I want to be where we are safe, I know we are safe up here I just worry when Cubbie is running about she might not have room."

"OK, somewhere bigger?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

Jack had that look when he had a mission and Ianto smiled as he saw him looking busy while providing. Ianto knew he would provide. He was his Alpha. His mate.

His Cariad.

Ianto knew wherever they raised their cub it would be a Teddykin Cub and a Teddykin Den.

Ianto would make sure of that.

No matter how many lines he had to draw in the sand.

,

,

,

,

So ends this part. Don't worry the new Den is coming.


	9. spoilers

Spoiler Alert …. Part 5 In the Storm there is Rayne ….  
Ianto is almost ready to pop, confined to the house and grumpy as all hell. A storm rolls in that threatens not only the businesses down town in a high flooding risk area but also those left in the considered safely of the town house.  
Let's just say the Panic Room was worth the extra money.  
While Jack and Rhys try to save the businesses affected as the storm waters rise, Ianto had troubles with his own waters and Francine must do the best she can by her loves.  
Oh, and did I mention the danger lurking?  
It is time….  
Ianto feels the first twinges as the storm rages around them.  
Will Jack get there in time? Will Owen who is also trying to get to his friend?  
And all the security measures on this hew house…will they be worth the expense if the power goes out?  
Part 5 In the Storm there is Rayne … starting now…. Come find it.


End file.
